Nagasu: The Tormented
'''Nagasu: The Tormented''' Nagasu appears to be a diminutive woman, something clearly wrong about her judging from the aura of terror and torment her presence seems to emit. Long, unkempt black hair covers her face, obscuring her eyes and she appears to have her face painted in the traditional style of makeup called Aiguma, lips curving in a wicked smile can be seen under those heavy bangs; except that upon closer inspection it is not her face but a strange mask. Her flesh at closer inspection appears to be overlapping rough snake like scales that offer some protection and are bone white. Her body thin and gaunt like she is starved, bipedal and fluid in her motion, though her tendency to saunter gives almost and impression of swaying or slithering, accentuated by a slightly forward lean. She doesn't hunch, no she is more like a coiled spring ready to strike. She seems to be clad in what appears to be a white burial kimono with ropes around her wrists and ankles with 'Shide' hanging off of them as if they had been taken off of a ward against spirits. She also seems to have one around her neck, the thick rope and knot covering what appears to be a large hole in the hollow of her throat though the ropes often pass in front of it slightly obscuring it. Her feet don't touch the ground as she moves and appear to glide about by inches. Seeming to come out of its back, or perhaps it coming out of this thing; is a massive amalgamation of what appears to be suffering souls reaching out and writhing in agony, they extend outwards to the hollows sides and above it a good few feet. This writhing mass of souls seems in constant flux, as if they were trying to lash out at the world around them, seeking to drag more helpless souls into their eternity of torment. History Nagasu was born Rei Saito in a small little village near a forested part of japan, the village centered in steep ritual. As she grew older she was trained in the way of the Miko and how to ward off and even exorcise spirits; all in preparation of her 18th birthday. This village had been a target for hollow attacks and had somehow managed to make it so that the attacks only came once a year. This was because of the sacrafices that were made on the first whole moon of the year. All the maidens coming of age would be prepared and bound by rope and ritual to a series of posts and left for the hollow who would come, find them and devour them and then leave satiated. Rei's time had come however and something had gone horribly wrong. One of the ward ropes set up had been loose and one of the girls got free...rushing to try and free the other coming of age girls Rei was the only one left bound when the hollow showed up. Enraged at such a small offering the hollow began to torture the girl, ravaging her body with tooth and claw before finally taking her life. The fear and anguish of her death causing her soul chain to shatter instantly and her transformation to hollow began. What happened next no one could have guessed, as the fledgling hollow turned against her foe and began to tear into it, her touch drawing the spirit energy from it and making her stronger, strong enough to tear it in twain much to its surprise. With the sudden rush of spiritual energy the newly formed hollow turned upon her former village and rushed in....she targeted the strongest people she could sense and beginning with the elder of the village and working down through the children she drained the life out of every living thing and then drew their pluses into her self, feeding and becoming stronger. As she fed, as that spirit energy and life force flowed into her form, something began to change within her. Her rage grew and she did not understand why. As she grew in strength, the changes within her became more apparent, this amorphous mass of spirit energy that was within her began to emerge from behind her as if leaking out, slowly taking form. Writhing tormented figures wailing and grabbing out and soon she realized it. This was a part of her, the souls she fed on she integrated into her self, at least partially as not all of it would become one with her. She would spend several monthss wandering the country side, concealing this aspect of her to make her self harder to see from a distance, moving slowly and seeking out more fresh souls. When she couldn't find them she would simply make them, waiting somewhere she could encounter a being alone before letting those tormented figures arms and hands reach out along with her own; drawing the life and spirit energy from their bodies until all that remained was a plus. This she would consume like a rabid wolf might consume a small boy, tearing it to pieces while absorbing some or all of it into her. She had identified as Nagasu, but as she began to encounter other hollow, or even wander the human world some had heard tale of her existence told by the spiritually aware. Like a ghost story, they referred to her as Kurushumu. The Tormented. For anywhere she had been, suffering and pain would soon follow, leaving behind twisted barely recognizable corpses, a grim visage of horror, anguish and agony left on the victims faces, or what was left of the face. Personality General idea of how your character behaves. Journal None Yet Logs Powers Pictures Nagasu.jpg Nagasu Devours a Hollow.jpg|Nagasu uses her Torment to drain and devour a Hollow Nagasu Before Hollowfication.jpg|Nagasu before Hollowfication Nagasu stalks a shrine.jpg|Nagasu stalks a shrine Theme